


Throw Back

by Velvelvet



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvelvet/pseuds/Velvelvet
Summary: Song Qian gasped as the blood continued to pour violently through the gaps of her finger. No... She couldn't die like this. She promised her Father to serve Wei until her death, even though he himself betrayed his promise by surrendering. Song Qian gritted her teeth, undoing her head band and began to tie it over her wounded thigh. With a determined cry, she slashed yet another Shu soldiers with her jagged blade. If she's going to get captured by Shu again then so be it, at least it won't be humiliating.





	1. Back

It was in the middle of the day when I woke up from my dream.

A strange dream, which I was an Empress ruling the entire nation under my benevolent rule… I don’t know. I’m not exactly benevolent but I’m pretty sure I’m someone who’s obsessed with justice.

I shook my head as the glimpse of the dream flashed before my eyes. I looked above me, a strange ceiling I don’t remember having on my bedroom. A realization hit me as I recognized it as sky.

I scrambled to my feet, watching my surrounding with my eyes wide. Since when did my bedroom become a desert?

“What is this!?” I screamed, and I realized my voice has changed too. It was more childish and had a tinge of innocence, unlike my usual sarcasm filled voice. I looked down and saw that I was wearing some kind of an ancient garb I usually saw on Dynasty Warriors. I was also a lot more smaller than before! 

I looked around and saw a little figure laying near a dead bush. Unconsciously I walked to her and kneeled beside her. I… I recognized her face, though I’m not certain.

“Wake up…” I poked her fluffy cheeks repeatedly. Hm, she must be around 4 years old and she looked a bit bigger than me. Does that makes I’m around 4 years old as well? Or even 3? Then how am I still thinking like a seventeen years old?

After a bit of nudging and poking, the little girl stirred awake and like me, she was surprised as well.

“Who are you?!” She screamed, with a voice I barely recognize. She immediately raised her fist, only to tumble backwards as she lost her balance on the sand. Oh my, she’s so cute!

“I’m Yuri!” I practically screamed as I helped her to her feet. “Don’t you recognize me…” I stole a glance on her sharp, almost emotionless eyes, “…Hani?”

Hani blinked once. Twice. Repeatedly before pouncing on me.

“YURI HOW COME YOU’RE THIS CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL AS A CHILD?!” She gushed, or screamed while hugging me.

I scowled even though I enjoyed the affection she displayed at me. “YAH WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M BEAUTIFUL AS A CHILD?! I’M ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL!” I screamed back, while laughing in amusement.

“EW HECK NO!” She bellowed, burying her head to my crook of neck. 

After a while of gushing and fangirling about our current appearance, we began to discuss about what was happening.

“This clothes we’re wearing, it’s a peasant’s clothes around early 200 AD.” I supplied. “It’s quite comfy, don’t you think so?”

Hani nodded her agreement as she looked around. “But why are we in desert? And are those houses?” She asked, pointing at the houses ten meters on our right. I nodded and helped her stand again as I suggested her to go there.

We were about to walk to that house when a horse zoomed past us and, noticing our presence, the rider began to circle us with his deep black horse. He looked very menacing with his dark blue clothes underneath the silvery armor he was wearing. I couldn’t make up his face due to the sun's beams, but I saw he was a very tall man.  
The man snorted at the sight of us; huddling pathetically together. “Children,” he spat. “What are you two doing in here? Doesn’t Lord Cao Cao told everyone in this village to evacuate?” He sneered.

I was about to snarl to him when Hani held my sleeve, making me had to bit back my remark.


	2. Stranger

“Who are you?” Hani innocently asked, enlarging her already big eyes. To add the cuteness, she tilted slightly ducked her head and tilted her head to the right. The cloud covered the sun as I saw that the man’s gaze softened at the sight for a split second, before he glared at us again.

Isn’t he Yu Jin? I recognize that stern feature anywhere.

“My name is no importance, little child.” He said. I noticed his tone gone a bit softer. Just a bit though. He unmounted his horse and walked to us, making us stepping backward in instinct. This man was no threat, but it wasn’t our fault not to trust him, right?

Seeing our failed attempt at approaching us, he sighed. “Look kid-“ He was cut off immediately by a voice in the distance.

“Master Yu Jin!” We turned our head to see a large fat man approaching us with his chocolate brown steed. He unmounted his horse and walked confidently to us. He kneeled to level his gaze. His eyes were soft and friendly, making us didn’t even flinch when he took a step closer towards us.

He’s bearded… Xiahou Yuan?

“Children of this village?” He asked, and we nodded. “Where are your parents?”

“Somewhere.” I answered before Hani could stop me. That friendly man looked stunned at my fluency of speaking. Even the stern man from before looked stunned as well.

“Most three years old don’t speak as fluent as that,” Yu Jin remarked. He turned to the friendly man and his gaze turned respectful. “Lord Xiahou Yuan, does something happened?”

Xiahou Yuan shrugged. “Nah,” He replied, still looking at us critically. “Cousin Dun just wondered why you haven’t gone back since five hours ago. I just guessed you might be patrolling to see if there are villagers around.” He stood and patted his steed. “Now that I’ve got you, I have to go back. Children, I’m being serious here so answer me alright?” We nodded fervently as he smiled. “Good. Now, where are your parents?”

“My answer hasn’t changed, Lord Xiahou Yuan,” I answered with a sigh. “They are somewhere. I don’t know where.” I pressed on, ignoring Hani’s tug of my sleeve.

“How about you?” Yu Jin looked at Hani sternly. Being a stern girl herself, his stern gaze didn’t even deter her a bit. “The answer is the same, Y- Lord Yu Jin. We are… estranged.”

“Estranged huh?” Xiahou Yuan approached us again while scratching his beard. “Up till now I rarely use that words. Something tells me you two aren’t ordinary toddlers. Why don’t you come with us?”

I nodded while Hani hesitated. That time I realized that I was talking to them in English, but the words flooded from my mouth was Mandarin instead. They were also talking in Mandarin, yet I understand them in English. Like my ears translated it! “I’m not sure,” I replied in Indonesian. The words came out still Indonesian. The two men looked at us questioningly.

I turned to Hani, who looked at me for guidance. “Don’t worry, they are good guys from Wei. It seems we’re getting back to the time of chaos. Trust me, they are the best guy around. I wish it’s Liu Bei who got us but trust me on this Hani.” I convinced her in Indonesian with a slight mix of Javanese.

“We’re going with you!” Hani said determinedly to Xiahou Yuan, who grinned ear to ear. “Atta girl!” He saluted, ruffling our hairs. “But before that I need your names.” He looked at me first.

I don’t have a freaking Chinese name! DAMN DAMN! Should I give him my Korean name? NONONO! The meaning would be different! DAMN IT YURI! THINK.

Xiahou Yuan continued to wait for me to utter my name. Outside, I looked okay. No one knew my inner turmoil. Except Hani. She was sniggering. Cheeky bastard.

“Song Qian.” I decided to use Victoria Song’s Chinese name. Sorry. “My name is Song Qian.” I repeated to be sure.

“Lu Han…” Hani answered quietly when Xiahou Yuan’s gaze fell to her. Xiahou Yuan nodded and urged Hani to hop onto his saddle, while me on Yu Jin’s.

“Song Qian, have you rode a horse?” Yu Jin asked as he placed me in front of him. I patted the horse affectionately, causing it to neigh.

“A bit.” I answered truthfully. “We just trotted around though, I’m not sure about galloping.”

“Then hold onto me, understand?” I nodded and did as told. “Hya!” The horse, called Mystic Runner, galloped and began to pace, Xiahou Yuan tailing behind.


End file.
